Dragon Boy
by SailorVita
Summary: Spirited Away through Haku's eyes
1. Haku and The Human

Chapter 1 Haku and The Human

"We have intruders Haku!," Yubaba said to her apprentice when he walked into her office.

"Humans?," he asked.

Yubaba nodded her head. Haku has always hated her. He should of listened to Kamaji's warning. If only he knew his name he could leave this wench and live a new life as a free spirit. Sadness crept over him. His name. That was something he's forgotten long ago. Yubaba's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I already turned the adults into pigs for gorging the food of the spirits, but the girl didn't have any and now she's wandered off!"

Haku looked at his master with a cold stare." And you want me to get her."

She nodded her head again,"Once you catch that brat, do whatever you want with her. Kill her! Feed her to a spirit! Let her go home! Do whatever you want, but make sure she doesn't come to my bath house!"

He nodded his head and left. Stupid witch! That poor girl will have to either live without her parents, or die. He shook his head in disgust. Why should he feel bad for a pathetic human? It's her fault she came here with her greedy parents.

When he got outside, he looked at the bridge and saw her. She was thin. She had scrawny legs and arms, and her brown hair was tied up in a soft looking pony tail. His heart stopped. Did he know this girl?

_She looks awfully familiar._

He walked closer to her as silent as he could. Somehow though, she heard him and turned her head and looked at him. He suddenly smelled roses and lavender. The smell overwhelmed him for a quick second. Snap out of it! He told himself. He walked closer to her."You shouldn't be here. Get out of here now!"

Confusion filled the small girl's face."What?"

He became more serious,"It's almost night. Leave before it gets dark!". He looked over at the bath house. The lamps lit up."They're lighting the lamps," he said to himself. He started pushing her across the bridge suddenly full of concern and worry for her."Get out of here! You gotta get across the river! Go! I'll distract them!"

She took off running. Haku turned around and blew dragon scales to activate a spell that will hide the girl from the other spirits.

* * *

Haku stopped running. He looked around, then started running again. _Where is she?_A human shouldn't be this hard to find. He stopped again. He looked to his left and saw her curled up into a small transparent ball. He ran towards her. When he got to her, he knelt down and put his arms around her. She jumped and looked at him. Her eyes were full of fear which made Haku feel bad for her."Don't be afraid," he told her,"I just want to help you."

She shook her head,"No! No! No!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a berry he found in the kitchen."Open your mouth, and eat this." She kept shaking her head."You have to eat food from this world, or you'll disappear."

"No!," she yelled at tried to shove him away. Her hands went right through him, but his nostrils were filled with her lovely scent.

"Don't worry," he assured her,"It won't turn you into a pig." He pushed the small fruit through her soft lips into her mouth."Chew it, and swallow." She took her time chewing, and swallowed it.

"There you go. You're all better," he held out his hand,"See for yourself."

She reached her hand to his and this time, it didn't go through him. Haku's heart skipped a beat when fingers lingered on his palm."I'm okay," she said surprisingly.

He held her hand in both of his hands and smiled warmly."You see?," he gazed into her liquid brown eyes. He stood up."Now, come with me."

"Where are my mom and dad!," she cried."They...didn't really turn into pigs did they?"

All he could say to the poor girl was,"You can't seem them now, but you will." He heard something flying nearby. He looked up and saw Yubaba's bird searching for the girl. He covered her with his body."Don't move!" He could feel her heart beating rapidly.

_Chihiro_

Haku had no idea where that thought, or name came from, but as soon as that name was mentally spoken, he pictured a rushing river gurgling in the woods.

When the bird disappeared, he leaned away from the sweet smelling girl."That bird's looking for you." He started to stand up,"You've gotta get out of here." She tried to stand up, but couldn't. She started pulling on his hand.

"Ugh! My legs! I can't stand up! Help! What do I do?!"

He knelt next to her again,"Calm down. Take a deep breath." She took a ridiculously deep breath that almost made Haku laugh. He put his hand on her thigh."In the name of the wind and water within me, unbind her." A silverish glow appeared and then disappeared."Get up." He helped her up, held her hand tight, and they took off running.

* * *

They were approaching the small gate that would take them right next to the bridge."You have to hold your breath while we cross the bridge," Haku unlocked the gate."Even the tiniest breath will break the spell and then everyone will see you." He let her walk in front of him while he closed the gate. To his surprise and joy, the young girl clung to his left arm.

"I'm scared," the girl said in a timid voice.

He felt a rush of sympathy, and something else when he heard her spoke."Now just stay calm."

They started walking towards the greeters. He kept a blank, uncaring expression on his face."I'm back from my mission,"he told the greeters coldly.

"Aah! Welcome! Welcome back Master Haku!," the frog man replied.

"Take a deep breath," he said quietly so no one would hear him. She took a deep breath."Hold it." One of her arms left his and she covered her nose and mouth with one hand. They stepped onto the bridge.


	2. Sen

**A/N:Hey! So I do NOT own Spirited Away OR the characters OR any lines and scenes from the movie!!! Enjoy**

Chapter 2:Sen

They were almost halfway across the bridge, when he felt her lean closer into him. Haku stole a sideways glance at her and saw that she was looking next to her. No one was there, but she looked even more afraid.

_There's nothing there. She might be hallucinating because of what happened._

The girl made a noise that said that she had to take a breath."Hold on, we're almost there," he told her.

He started to walk faster. They were about to step off when one of the bath house workers, a small green frog, jumped in front of them.

"Master Hakuuu!" he said in excitement,"Where you been?"

The small girl gasped. Realizing what she'd just done, she covered her mouth quickly again. The tiny frog's face was filled with bewilderment.

"Wha? A human?" he jumped up again, but this time Haku trapped him inside a little ball to stop him from shouting that the girl was here.

He grabbed her hand."Let's go!" He told her. The dragon inside of him had them fly close to the ground instead of running though. They flew right under some bath house girls' legs, who giggled and pushed down their skirts. Haku opened a small hidden door and she crawled through it. He crawled in after her and shut the door.

They were hidden behind a bush, but they could hear the panicked voices inside the bath house.

"MASTER HAKU!!" they cried.

She was curled up in a small ball again. He put his arm around her to calm her down."They know you're here."

"I'm sorry, I took a breath," she said in a sad voice.

He felt sorry for her."No Chihiro, you did very well,"

_Why did I call her that?!_

"Now listen carefully to what I tell you to do," he remembered when he first showed up, he was kinda nervous too,"You can't stay here they'll find you. Then you'll never get to rescue your parents," he remembered Kamaji helping him. Kamaji!,"I'll create a diversion while you escape-," he was cut off by her frightened voice.

"No don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!" she grabbed onto his shirt. He put his hands on hers.

"You don't have any choice if you want to help your parents," he looked into her eyes,"This is what you have to do."

Her mouth fell open and her eyes were threatening tears,"They really did turn into pigs. I wasn't dreaming."

He put his hand on her forehead,"Don't worry," another silvery glow appeared,"Now," he sent the image of the path to Kamji's boiler room into her head,"When things quiet down, go out through the back gate. Go all the way down the stairs until you reach, the boiler room. Where they stoke the fires. There, you'll find Kamaji, the boiler man." He removed his hand.

"Kamaji?" asked the girl.

He nodded his head"Tell him you want to work here, even if he refuses, you must insist," he leaned closer to her and her floral scent covered him,"If you don't get a job, Yubaba will turn you into an animal.

She leaned back,"Yubaba," her voice full of confusion,"Huh?"

"You'll see. She's the witch who rules the bath house. Kamaji will try to turn you away, or trick you into leaving," he would be angry if the boiler man tried any tricks on her,"But just keep asking for work. It'll be hard work, but you'll be able to stay here." She blinked and was about to cry when Haku started talking again,"Then even Yubaba can't harm you."

She nodded her ahead,"Uh huh," she said quietly.

The voices were getting louder,"MASTER HAKU!! Master Haku?! Where are you?!"

"I have to go," he told her,"And don't forget Chihiro, I'm your friend."

_There's that name again! Why do I keep calling her that?_

He started to stand, but she pulled on his hand,"How did you know my name's Chihiro?" He felt strangely lighter on the inside.

_It is her name!_

"I've known you since you very small," he told her,"Good luck, and whatever you do, don't make a sound," He started walking away,"Calm down I'm coming," he said when he walked up to the bath house.

"Master Haku, Yubaba wants to see you," one of the workers told him.

"I know," he walked inside,"It's about my mission right?". The one that spoke to him nodded his head. Haku wanted to sigh, but he didn't. He couldn't show any sign of weakness in front of the staff or Yubaba. Could he show his emotions in front of Chihiro? She would understand. He shook his head. What was he talking about? Chihiro is a small human girl who will leave the spirit world once she saves her parents. He can't think about her more than a girl he needs to help. Then again though, the she way looked him in the eyes, and the way she didn't want him to leave her side.

"Deep in thought are we?"

He woke up from his day dreaming and looked behind him. Standing there, was Lin. A tall girl with attitude but she was also kind hearted. She was holding a basket full of food for the soot balls and in her other hand was a bowl of soup for Kamaji. His heart stopped. Lin was going to find Chihiro and turn her in, if Kamaji hadn't already. He replied to her with a cold stare. She shook her head and started walking away.

"You know dragon boy, you really should've met the nice boy that used to be here named Haku."

He walked faster, ignoring her comment.

After wandering through the bath house so it took him longer to get to the witch, he walked into her office. Yubaba looked up from her jewels and gems and smiled wickedly."Took you long enough."

"Sorry, I had to deal with the scrawny creature," he said coldly. He felt oddly upset after he said that about Chihiro.

"Good. Now leave! I have counting to do," she went back to examining her gems.

Haku bowed and walked out."Greedy hag," he muttered under his breath. He walked down stairs to the level that comes right before Yubaba's. When he saw the door to his room, he started running towards it. He opened the door, slammed it shut, and threw himself onto his futon. After a few minutes, he fell asleep.

_"Chihiro! Somebody! Please help!"_

_A woman was standing on the edge of a river screaming Chihiro's name. Haku wanted to help the woman, but he couldn't move._

Haku heard a bell ring. He sighed heavily."What does she want?!?!" he asked himself. He walked back to Yubaba's hide out. He was about to enter, but he stopped dead in his tracks. Inside, he saw Chihiro signing a contract.

Suddenly, the contract lifted up and flew to Yubaba's open hand. She looked at where the young girl signed her name.

"So, your name's Chihiro?"

"Yes ma'am!" the human replied nervously.

"What a pretty name!" the witch exclaimed.

Haku watched in complete anger when Yubaba lifted three of the characters from Chihiro's name into her wrinkled hand."And it belongs to me now."

Haku wanted to run in there and attack Yubaba, but something inside him warned him not to.

"From now on you're name is Sen. Answer me Sen!"

Chihiro looked sad but answered,"Yes ma'am!"

Haku decided to walk in now."You called for me?"

"This girl signed a contract, set her up with a job," Yubaba said lazily.

"Right," he turned to the small girl,"What's your name?"

"What?" she asked confused,"It's Chihi- oh," she paused,"It's Sen."

"Okay Sen, follow me," he walked out with Sen on his heels.

On the inside, Haku was screaming curse words, but on the outside, he acted cold and mean. When he and Sen were in the elevator alone, he didn't speak to her.

"Haku,"she started,"Uh..."

"Don't talk to me," he said harshly,"And address me as Master Haku."

She leaned away from him, obviously thinking that he had lied or tricked her. When the elevator stopped, they got out and walked into the lobby. All of the staff were waiting in there for them.

"I don't care if Yubaba get angry with us," one of the men started.

"We're not taking humans," his friend finished.

Haku almost smirked when he said,"She's already under contract."

Everyone started talking at once and saying that they didn't want the girl to work in their departments because of her foul scent.

"If she doesn't work hard enough, roast her! Boil her! Do whatever you want with her! Now get back to work!" Haku shouted,"Where is Lin?"

Lin stopped leaning against the doorway,"What?! Don't you dump her on me!"

"You said you wanted an assistant," Haku pointed out.

The Foreman started laughing,"That's perfect! Give the girl to Lin!"

Haku turned to his human companion,"Sen! Get to work!"

She nodded her head,"Right!" and ran to Lin as if she already met her.

"Why you picking on me Haku? You owe me one you hear?!" Lin yelled at the Haku's back as he walked away.

He felt Chihiro's eyes on him so he walked faster. Once he was sure no one could see or hear him, he said to himself."Chihiro is going to have a hard time adjusting here."

**A/N: Prepare for the next chapter! I will upload only if anyone wants me too! So give a review if you want more! Thanks**


	3. Sweet Moments Don't Always Last Forever

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! Thanks for all the reviews peoples!! Hope you enjoy!! Oh...almost forgot. I do NOT own this movie OR the characters OR any lines from the movie!**

Chapter3:Sweet Moments Don't Always Last Forever

Haku kept wondering about what trash Lin was going to tell Chihiro about him. The small girl might believe Lin after the way he acted towards her in the elevator. He sighed. His pace slowed while he was walking up the steps to Yubaba's office again. That witch will give her the hardest time of her short human life.

When he got all the way upstairs, Yubaba was already waiting by the door to the roof. She opened the door and wrapped her cloak around herself. She then transformed into a giant bird. When she walked outside, Haku bowed with the three little heads that stayed in Yubaba's bath house. She stretched out her arms which were now wings, and took off with her other bird. The heads bounced away and Haku turned off the light. He then went down stairs to the kitchen to pick up something, then he was off to the ladies' living quarters.

When he arrived, he walked by each door and listened closely to see if she was in there. All he heard in every room though, were the sounds of snoring. He was about to give up, but he suddenly heard some one whimpering. He slowly opened the door and saw that one of the futons was moving. He walked over the other girls' feet and heads, to get to the one that stopped moving once he approached it. He saw her brown hair was still tied up, and that her eyes were being squeezed shut.

_She must be awake._

He put his hand on her softly."Meet me at the bridge. I'll take you to your parents." He removed his hand and walked around the other girls again, and left. As soon as he shut the door, he heard her moving around.

_Good, she heard me._

* * *

Haku was waiting for the girl by the bridge. He realized his foot was tapping. Stop! Why do you care so much for her? She's just a small useless human!

_A small human that I have to save for I think I care about her mo-_

Knock it off! If you grow too attached, you'll be heart broken when she leaves!

His arguement with himself was interrupted by Chihiro. She was running across the bridge towards him. To his surprise, she bowed her head down at the same spot where she leaned into him last night. When she reached the edge of the bridge, she looked back. He started walking to her quietly, but she still heard him and looked around. He smiled to her."Follow me."

He started leading her through the walls of flowers that lead to the barn."You don't have much time," he warned her,"If you're found here, you'll be turned into a pig yourself." They finally reached the barn."You must never come here without me. Understand?"

"I understand."

They entered the barn. She looked at the pigs, then looked at Haku. He nodded his head. She gasped and ran towards the animals."Mom! Dad! Are you alright it's me Sen!" He cringed when she called herself Sen."Hey wake up!! Mom! Dad!" He walked up to her. She turned her head and looked at him with worried eyes."What's wrong with them? Are they sick?"

"No. They ate too much. They're sleeping it off," he told her,"They don't remember being human, so look hard. It's up to you to remember which ones they are."

He noticed her face started to scrunch up. Then, he heard her yell in the loudest voice he has ever heard."DON'T WORRY I PROMISE I WILL GET YOU OUT OF HERE! JUST DON'T GET ANY FATTER OR ELSE THEY'LL EAT YOU!!!!" She then ran outside.

_Damn it!_

How come he keeps losing her? It isn't that hard to find a small skinny girl who has big brown eyes, and soft hair!

There you go again! Just get on with your life! She'll die and you will forg-

_I WILL NEVER FORGET CHIHIRO!_

You're pathetic.

Haku was about to reply to himself, when he saw her. Once again, she was curled up in a little ball. He walked up to her feeling something more than pity for the girl. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out her human clothes."Here your clothes." She looked up slowly."Hide them." As soon as she saw her long shirt and small pink shorts, she snatched them.

"I thought they've been thrown away," she hugged them to her chest.

"You'll need them to get home," he replied as he sat down next to her.

She reached into a pocket on her shorts and pulled out a piece of paper that had brighty colored hand writing on it. She turned her head towards him."My good bye card's still here," she looked at it carefully,"Chihiro," she whispered. Her eyes suddenly lit up."Chihiro....that's my name isn't?"

The dragon boy nodded his head,"That's how Yubaba controls you, by stealing your name. So hold onto that card. Keep it hidden. And while you're here, you must call yourself Sen."

She looked at him, her face filled with shock."I can't believe I forgot my name! She almost took it from me."

"If you completely forget it, you'll never find your way home," he looked off into the distance,"I've tried everything to remember mine."

"You can't remember your name?" the human asked in confusion.

He turned back to her, his emerald green eyes sparkling,"No, but for some reason I remember yours." The dark haired boy reached into his shirt pocket again. He pulled out a rice cake,"Here you go! Eat this, you must be hungry."

"No..." she sighed.

Haku became persistant,"I put a spell on it, so it'll give you back your strength," he handed it to her,"Just eat it."

Seeing that he wouldn't give up until she eats, Chihiro took it. She took a small bite and chewed it slowly. Her eyes widened at its deliciousness. She took another bite, a larger one this time. After a couple more bites, tears started to well up in her eyes. She let them run down her face while she ate.

When she finished, she started sobbing and more salty tear drops ran down her round face. Haku put his arm around her. He handed some more food to the girl,"Here, have some more. You'll be alright."

She took one in each hand, and started eating the one on the right. Something seemed out of place though. He noticed that her floral sent was barely there. His green eyes turned cold.

_Why did she smell so good to me?_

He thought of the Love spirit and what she said to to all the women at the bathhouse,_"You know you have found your true love when they give off a scent that appeals to you!"_

Something inside of him told him that he had work to do before it was too late. He stood up,"Let's head back before the others wake," he said while helping her stand. Chihiro looked at him with a stare that made Haku feel strange and fuzzy. She blushed and turned away. They started heading back to the bath house.

"I have to go now," he told her when they reached the bridge,"I'll be back to help you soon. Just stay out of trouble."

The small human smiled at him,"Thank you Haku, you're a good friend."

Excitement filled him, but all he did was bow. She turned and started running across the bridge. Once he was sure she wasn't looking, he transformed into his dragon form and flew off.

_Am I in love?_

No! You _**can't **_be in love with her! There is no time for love! Only time for work!

_Yeah, YUBABA'S WORK!!! Why can't she do this herself?_

You know why Haku.

_I want to stay here and help Chihiro._

Sen can live on without you!

_Never call her Sen._

Ha! You are in love! AND WITH A HUMAN!

_You're right. I can't....Chihiro will die one day and I will be alone._

Point proven. Now go get Zeniba's golden seal before time runs out.

_Who are you and why do always go against what I think?_


	4. Consequences

**A/N:I don't own this!!!!!! Oh, and sorry about the short chapter:)**

Chapter 4:Consequences

The night was growing closer and Haku was almost to Zeniba's abode. Once he arrived, he would sneak in, grab the seal, and return to the bathhouse. The witch's house came into view and the dragon boy suddenly felt guilty. He couldn't do this. Zeniba is Yubaba's rival not his.

"Screw this I'm going back and telling Yubaba no for once!"

He started to turn around, when his stomach suddenly felt queasy. He closed his beautiful green eyes and inhaled slowly. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he sped to Zeniba's house. The wind was whistling through his ears and the small cottage was growing bigger and bigger. So was his guilt.

Haku finally reached his destination and turned into his boy form once he touched the ground. The house was dark and quiet."Good, she's asleep."

He pulled on the door handle. Locked. The young spirit reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small bottle of an orange liquid. He pulled the top off of the glass bottle and poured the strange liquid on the handle of the door. The handle sizzled for a few seconds, then the door opened. He walked in slowly and shut the door behind him.

It was a small room that had a hallway that must've led to more small rooms. Haku gazed around the room. He couldn't see the seal. He scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Yubaba said it was in plain view," he whispered to himself.

He walked down the hallway and stopped at the first door. The boy put his ear against the hard wooden door and listened. Nothing. The next door was the same. He approached the last door and opened it slowly. He peeked around the door and saw an empty bed, a nightstand, and a bookcase full of old books and nick-knacks. Haku walked in and his eyes drifted around the room. Something caught his eye. He crept to the nightstand and saw it. Zeniba's gold seal.

"Could've told me which room it was in!" he said in a loud whisper.

He grabbed the seal and ran out the bedroom. He filled up with joy when he reached outside. The starts twinkled in a greeting to show him he accomplished his mission.

"I believe that is mine young dragon."

Haku felt dread closing up its icy hand around his heart. He turned around and saw Zeniba. She looked just like Yubaba, including the eyes full of hate. The witch reached out a wrinkled hand nodded her head towards him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied with a cold expression locked on his face.

She laughed a cruel laugh,"I destroy anyone who steals from me!"

_If I'm destroyed Chihiro will be alone and helpless!_

"Tell me Haku, who is the girl?"

The dragon boy was taken aback by the question. He kept the cold expression on his face while he spoke,"What girl Zeniba?"

"The one you're in love with! I'll destroy her too once you're dead if you want," Zeniba replied.

His eyes widened."Leave her alone!"

Then, Haku turned into an amazing white slender dragon and flew off.

_Damn witch! I better get to Chihiro bef-_

Suddenly, the dragon was attacked by small white birds. He snapped his mouth at them and tried to fly faster. One flew at his eye and he bit it. The bird went limp and he realized that it was just paper. Another paper bird flew near his eye and this time, it cut him. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain for a quick moment. More and more paper birds started to gather around him. They all started inflicting pain on him. Haku roared in pain and anger. He dove towards the water below.

He was suddenly in darkness


	5. Dreaming In Darkness

_Where am I?_

Haku looked around and only saw darkness.

_What is this place?_

Hake felt strange and sleepy in this dark world.

"HAKU!!!! FIGHT THEM!"

The dragon boy looked around.

_Chihiro?_

"C'MON!!!"

_CHIHIRO!_

He ran to the sound of her voice. All he wantd to do was to go to her and finally embrace the small human. The dark was still around him, but he still felt something whoosh by him. Haku suddenly hit an invisible wall. A weight was suddenly on him. He heard Chihiro grunting and yelling. She needed him.

_I'm coming! Gah! Help Chihiro! What is on me?!_

"It's just paper," he heard her say in a surprised voice.

_Paper that could hurt you!_

The weight was finally off of him and he felt weaker than ever.

"Haku," Chihiro's voice said,"You're bleeding!"

Haku looked at his hands. They were only see through. His faced scrunched up in confusion. There was no blood or scratches.

"Hold still, those paper things are gone now. You're going to be alright."

_Chihiro_

The young spirit ran to her voice, but found nothing. He lookd around. Suddnely, he knelt over.

_Gah! I feel like I just ran into the side of a building!!_

When he got back up, he decided to wander around until he found his human friend.

Still loooking for love I see?

_Yes_

You disgust me

_Where am I?_

He suddenly felt someone else's presence. The dark haired boy kept on walking and walking, but the darkness never went away. Haku fell down and closed his eyes.

_The current was as swift as ever and Haku felt great. He had no idea where he was, but it was relaxing. There was no Yubaba, no Zeniba, and no Lin. So, besides the river's babbling, it was pretty quiet. Suddenly, he smelled roses and lavender. He looked to his left and saw a small human girl floating to the bottom of the river. Haku swam after her._

"HAKUUUUUU!!!"

Chihiro's voice awoke him from his dream. He stood up quickly and looked around.

_CHIHIRO!!!_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET AWAY! GET BACK! HAKU ARE YOU OKAY? CAN YOU HERE ME?"

_Yes! I can hear you, but where are you?!_

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Haku was puzzled. Why would Chihiro shout at him to shut his mouth? He blinked his lovely emerald green eyes slowly. Did she not love him?

"HAKU!", the girl then gasped.

The dragon boy heard her yelling again. She needed his help right now! Haku tried to move, but he just held still. He tried again and again, but he couldn't move to go help Chihiro.

"GET BACK! STOP IT!"

He felt someone pull him by his chest. Was this Chihiro using magic? No, she was a simple human.

Her voice spoke again,"Please don't cry! Just wait!"

_Wait for what Chihiro?_

"DON'T CRY! DON'T CRY!"

Haku was really confused now. He never cried. It showed to much weakness and he couldn't afford to look weak to anyone.

"Who are you?"

The dragon boy was filled with shock. How could she forget who he was?!

"What do you want with Haku? He's badly hurt."

He sighed in relief. Chihiro wasn't talking to him, she was talking to someone whose voice he couldn't hear.

_Please don't be Zeniba!_

Then, Chihito said something that made Haku feel happy,guilty,joyful, and sad."Haku wouldn't steal! He's a good person!!"

_She honestly thinks that!_

"NO YOU CAN'T!!"

Haku decided that it was Zeniba who was talking to Chihiro and he filled with anger. Slowly, he lifted his leg up, and took a step.

_I can move!_

Not exactly

_What?_

"HAKU! WE'RE FALLING!!"

_FALLING?! WHERE ARE WE CHIHIRO?!_

In those few seconds, Haku thought they were both going to die.

"Haku," he heard her voice say softly.

He couldn't let that happen. It didn't matter where he was, he was going to save Chihiro! He took off running.

_ Maybe I will start flying!_

The dragon spirit kept running and running. He had no idea where he was going, but he ran anyway. He heard Chihiro screaming suddenly. Haku stopped and started looking aroound.

"HAKU!"

He couldn't find her.

"Are you okay?," he fell to the ground,"Haku!"

_Chihiro....ah! Why do I feel so weak?_

"What's wrong wiht you?!"

He looked up and still didn't see anything but darkness.

"HAKU! Don't give up!", she paused,"What do I do?! Is he dying?!"

_Dying...._

The thought scared him. He couldn't die! Not now!

"From the inside?!"

Haku had no idea what she was saying.

"Haku! I got this from the river spirit!," something pushed against his mouth,"Eat it! Maybe it'll help! C'mon open your mouth! Please Haku! Eat it!"

He heard her chewing.

"See? It's okay! Open your mouth!"

The boy opened his mouth.

"That's it," Chihiro shoved something down his throat,"Got it!"

Haku started rolling around and holding his throat. Is she trying to kill him?!

"Now swallow!"

He tried to spit it out, but something was closing his mouth shut. Finally, he spit out something thick and gross tasting. His muscles relaxed.

"The gold seal!"

Haku wanted to look up, but he felt too weak.

"Haku stole this seal from Yubaba's sister!"

Chihiro was obviously not talking to Zeniba anymore.

_Kamaji? Lin?_

He closed his eyes and sighed. Haku couldn't hear Chihiro anymore, but he did feel something run down his throat. His body felt strangely more comfortable.

_The streets were deserted and a young boy was looking at all the shops. Strangely, they were all restaraunts. He kept on walking until, he saw it. The bathhouse. The boy walked closer. Suddenly, the sun went down and the lamps lit up. He backed away slowly and ran right into the Radish Spirit. The Radish Spirit grunted and continued his way to the bathhouse._

_ "Hey you!"_

_ The boy turned around to see a thin, tall girl wearing a bathhouse worker uniform. He just stared at her._

_ "What are you doing around here? This place ain't for kids!" she then left._

_ The boy took off running._

Haku slowly opened his eyes.


	6. Pure Love

**A/N:OMG! Almost the last chapter! Okay...I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY!!!**

Chapter6:Pure Love

Haku heard faint snoring and sat up. He turned his head and saw Kamaji sleeping soundly. Haku sat up a little more and tried to remember what happened. The first thing that came to his mind though, was Chihiro. He got up and faced Kamaji. The boiler man looked so peaceful, but Haku had to wake him from his slumber. He put his hand on Kamji's and shook it gently.

"Kamaji," Haku said softly,"Wake up."

Kamaji awoke and looked around until he saw Haku, who was staring at him with urgent eyes.

"Haku, you're alright," The boiler man said in a fascinated voice.

"I'm fine, where is Sen?," the dragon boy started,"Did she go somewhere? Can you tell me what's going on?"

Kamaji leaned forward,"You blacked out,remember?"

Haku looked down,"Yeah, I remember being in darkness," his eyes widened,"Then I could hear Sen's voice calling out my name. So I followed her voice and the next thing I knew, I was lying here feeling better than ever."

"Pure love. It broke Zeniba's spell," Kamaji said in an awed voice,"Sen left to return the golden seal!" then he added,"She did it to save you."

_Chihiro is putting her life in danger.....for me?!_

Haku stood up, his emerald eyes sparkling."Thanks Kamaji."

The old man smiled,"No problem Haku. Now, you better go and help her!"

Haku just nodded his head and left.

_I can't believe this. Someone actually loves me! Wait....Haku, don't get too excited. She might not care about you in that way._

He walked past all the workers who were cleaning sludge from the floors and walls. He noticed Lin leaning against the door to the big tub. Her hair was messy and she looked exhausted. Haku wanted to ask her what had happened, but he had other matters to attend to. She noticed him though, and started to grin.

"HEY LOVER BOY!," she called out.

The boy just walked faster.

_Damn Lin._

He reached the door to Yubaba's office and walked in without knocking. When he finally heard her awful voice, he stopped and listened.

"Sen didn't get nearly enough, she has to be punished."

A different voice spoke this time,"Madame, you see Sen was the one who saved us from No Face!"

Haku's eyes widened. A No Face was at the bathhouse?!

"Yes! Yes!" another voice chimed in.

Yubaba sounded even more angry,"So what?! This whole mess is her fault! And now she's run away from here. She's even abandoned her own parents! Those pigs must be ready to eat by now. Turn them into bacon!"

He heard the other voices gasp in fear. Haku had enough. He walked in filled with confidence and bravery.

"Wait a minute."

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes."Master Haku?"

"You're still alive? What is it you want?" Yubaba said with no emotion in her voice.

The dragon boy walked closer and the others moved out of his way. Something was different. He listened closely and heard Boh, the baby, was eating like three hungry men.

"You still haven't noticed that something precious to you has been replaced."

Yubaba grinned wickedly at her apprentice,"Don't get fresh with me young man. Since when do you talk that way to your master?"

Haku just glared at her. The witch glared back, her smile still on her shriveled up face. Her eyes then widened and she grabbed a piece of gold from the pile that was sitting next to her.

_Greedy hag! Of course you would see the gold and not your own child!_

The workers gasped and looked at their gold too. Yubaba turned the gold over with her long red finger nails and examined it. Once she was sure that it was fine, she looked up at Haku and smiled. He just glared harder and had no emotion on his face.

A crashing noise interrupted their stare down and Yubaba looked to see where the source came from. The fat baby was eating even more and was throwing trash everywhere. The old witch lifted her right hand and moved it sideways. The baby's head now looked like one of the three heads that rolled around in her office. It dropped the food and looked at Yubaba with fear filled eyes. The baby then turned into all three heads and they rolled to the door, opened it, and left.

"My....baby!"

The pile of gold next to her then turned into a pile of dirt. Yubaba looked at it with wide eyes.

"NOOOO!" she cried.

She then slapped the dirt at the workers and flew to Boh's room.

"MY BABY!!"

The workers held the dirt in their hands."It's just dirt!"

Haku walked after Yubaba, almost smiling at her panic. He then realized something, Boh was with Chihiro. When he reached the giant infants room, the witch turned and looked at him.

"YOU," she said with fire flaring out of her giant nostrils."WHERE IS HEEE?" her hair flew up in the air like as if she was underwater. Yubaba ran towards him with amazing speed. Her white hair wrapped around him, holding him still and the fire was trying to burn him. Haku though, was calm while his hair was flying around and his skin felt extremely hot."WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BABY?" she cried again. Then, the dragon boy said four fatal words.

"He's with your sister."

He felt the her long hair let go of him and the burning start to stop."Zeniba?!"

Haku just stared at the opened mouth witch who was now walking towards a chair. The chair turned around, and bent down for it's owner.

"Very clever Haku," she sat down,"I get it. You'll get my baby back for me, but at a price." She laughed wickedly."So, what do you want?"

_Here we go._

"Tear up Sen's contract," he paused,"And then I want you to return Sen and her mother and father back to the human world."

"Fine! But on one condition! I get to give Sen one final test! If she fails, she's mine."

Haku nodded his head. The witch looked at him with wicked eyes and said,"Why do you care about her so much Haku?"

He looked her straight in the eye and replied,"Something you wouldn't understand. It's called love." Haku then walked out leaving his shocked master staring at him with wide eyes.

The boy walked onto the balcony, and jumped. He started falling, but then he turned into his magnificent dragon form. He flew towards the sky and took off in the direction of Zeniba's home.

The night sky was beautiful and cool, but Haku didn't notice that. He was flying the fastest his ever flown just to get to Chihiro.

_I hope Chihiro still remembers her name._

The dragon's heart suddenly felt heavy. If she didn't remember her name, she'll be trapped here just like him. He flew faster and faster. Zeniba's house was now in his line of sight. A small dot of light was bouncing and suddenly, it just stopped in midair. Haku just thought he was seeing things and flew a little slower.

_Something is missing. Oh! The voice that always argues with me....it's gone! But how...?_

He flew even more quickly and the house grew bigger. Finally, he reached Zeniba's home. When he landed, the windows started shaking. Haku shuddered thinking that Chihiro was dead and he was just giving off a sign to the witch to kill him too.

The door opened slowly, but instead of Zeniba, it was Chihiro. She gasped loudly when she saw him. Chihiro threw the door open some more and ran towards him.

"Haku!" she cried.

When she reached him, she held his head towards hers."Haku," the human said softly,"Thank goodness." She looked at him, her eyes full of concern,"You're alive I can't believe it!" She rubbed her face against his while he purred a dragon purr."How did it happen?"

Zeniba opened the door the rest of the way and walked out with a No Face monster."Aw ha ha! That's love for you."

Chihiro pulled her face away, but kept her hand on his cheek."Look Granny Haku's alive!"

_Granny?_

Zeniba walked closer and Haku bowed."Haku I will forgive you for stealing my precious seal, but in return you must take care of this girl."

_I will! I will always take care of Chihiro!_

She turned to a mouse being held in the air by a small bird,"Okay you two, it's time to go home. Come back soon." The mouse kissed Zeniba on the tip of her nose and they flew towards Chihiro.

"GRANNY!"

Haku turned his head to see Chihiro running to the old witch and giving her a big hug."Thank you so much! I'll miss you."

"Don't worry, you'll be alright Sen."

They pulled away but Zeniba held the girl's hands."I want you to know my real name,"

_YES!_

"It's Chihiro!"

"Chihiro, what a pretty name! You take good care of it."

"I will."

Zeniba let go of her small hands,"Off you go!"

" 'Kay! Bye!"

Chihiro ran back to Haku and climbed onto his back."Granny, take care! Thanks for everything!"

Haku then took off with the human hanging on tight to his horns. They flew through the clouds and stars. The only noise was the wind whistling by their ears. The dragon felt joyous to be with Chihiro again. Suddenly, he felt her tense up. She buried her face in his bluish-green mane. Then, she leaned her small face towards the top of his head.

"Haku listen, I just remembered something from a long time ago. I think it may help you," she paused,"Once when I was little, I dropped my shoe into a river. And when I tried to get it back, I fell in. I though I'd drown but the water carried me to shore,"

_Well lucky you survived, but how does this help me?_

"It finally came back to me. The river's name was...the Kohaku River. I think that was you! And your real name is, Kohaku River!"

_Haku caught the girl and realized she was drowning. He turned into his dragon form and helped her to the shore. A pink shoe floated past him and he grabbed it. He put it by some rocks while the girl was coughing and spewing water out of her mouth. She looked at him with wide brown eyes. She smelled so lovely to him._

_"Chihiro!"_

The next thing Haku knew, he was falling from the sky, in his boy from, and Chihiro was on his back. She slipped off but grabbed onto hand. He reached to her other hand but couldn't grab it. Chihiro reached too, and their hands met. She was staring at him with big scared eyes. Haku didn't seem to notice. He was filled with joy and pure happiness.

"You did it Chihiro! I remember! I was the spirit of the Kohaku River!"

The human started smiling, her eyes shining brightly,"A river spirit?"

"My name is the Kohaku River!"

Her eyes filled up with tears, but not tears of sadness,

_Tears of joy!!_

The teardrops flew up while she was talking,"They filled in that river, it's all apartments now!"

Realization fell over him,"That must be why I can't find my way home, Chihiro. I remember you falling into my river, and I remember your little pink shoe."

"So you're the one who carried me back into shallow water. You saved me!"

Haku leaned his head towards hers and closed his eyes. He felt her forehead on his.

"I knew you were good!"

They fell together, not having a single care in the world. The kept falling and falling until Haku opened his eyes and let go of her left hand. Chihiro opened her eyes and squeezed his left hand tighter. They flew towards they sky, and then towards the bathhouse. It was silent until,"What do I smell like to you Haku?"

The river spirit looked next to him and said,"Roses and Lavender."

Chihiro gasped softly,"That's what you smell like to me!" she said with a blush. Haku smiled and told her about the love spirit. The human blushed even more and didn't say another word.

**A/N:The part where they fall together is my FAAAAVE part!!333**


	7. Always With Me

**A/N:Last chapter! I had a really fun time doing this story and I hope you all enjoyed it! I DO NOT OWN THIS MOVIE!!**

Haku and Chihiro, hand in hand, floated down towards the bridge. They both had blank faces when they landed, so Yubaba wouldn't suspect anything about the Kohaku River.

"I see you failed to bring my baby back!" were the first words Yubaba said to them.

The mouse flew up and turned back into Boh.

"Mama!"

Yubaba ran towards the pudgy infant,"My baby!", she hugged him,"Are you traumatized? Did they do terrible things to you?" she took a good look at her child,"You're standing all by yourself! When did that happen?"

"Don't forget your promise!" Haku called out,"You must return Chihiro and her parents to the human world."

Yubaba peered around Boh and smiled,"Not so fast Haku! I get to give Sen one final test!"

The bathhouse workers started yelling at her in the background. The witch turned around,"Shut up!"

"Stop it Mama. Leave her alone," Boh started,"Sen and I had a really good time."

Yubaba made a noise that sounded like a dead horse."But a deal is a deal sweetie. I have to give Sen one final test."

The baby leaned closer, anger on his giant face,"If you make Sen cry, I won't like you anymore."

"But...," she started.

Haku noticed the girl next to him shift suddenly.

"Hey Granny!"

The old crone gasped,"Granny?!"

_Chihiro...don't get too feisty!_

"You're right! A deal's a deal!"

She started walking across the bridge to Yubaba. Once she got to the witch she stopped.

"Okay I'm ready. I'll take your test."

Yubaba smiled again,"Mph. You've got guts," she pulled out a piece of paper tied up with a red ribbon,"I've got your contract right here. Come this way."

She turned to Boh,"This will only take a minute."

When Chihiro walked by the baby she smiled and said,"Don't worry."

The two girls walked up to a group of noisy pigs in front of the opening to the bathhouse. Yubaba looked at her at with a sideways glance,"See if you can tell which of these pigs are your mother and father."

Haku watched as Chihiro tensed up a little.

"You get one try. If you get it right you can all go home."

The human watched all the pigs and made a confused noise,"There must be a mistake. None of these pigs are my mom or dad!"

Yubaba leaned towards the small child,"None of them? Is that really your answer?"

_C'mon Chihiro!_

Chihiro nodded her head and the contract exploded. All the pigs turned into bathhouse workers who cried,"OOH! YOU GOT IT!"

Everyone started cheering. Even the Radish Spirit was dancing for Chihiro's victory.

"Thank you everyone!" Chihiro yelled.

Yubaba had a different attitude though,"Alright you win! Now get out of my sight!"

Even after everything the old hag had put her through, Chihiro bowed in respect."Thanks for everything Granny."

The human girl took off running,"Good bye!" she waved to everyone at the bathhouse,"Thank you!!"

Haku held out his hand to her. She took it and exclaimed,"Haku!"

"Let's go!" he replied.

They ran through the streets, hand in hand towards the river."Where's my mom and dad?"

"When you past the test, they woke up on the human side of the river. They're there now, and they're looking for you."

The two children reached the steps that led off to a grassy field."There's no water here. I can walk across now!"

"But I can't go any farther," Haku told her sadly,"Just go back the way you came, you'll be fine. But you have to promise not to look back. Not until you passed through the tunnel."

Chihiro looked at him, her liquid brown eyes filled with shock,"What about you? What will you do?"

The dragon boy smiled an assuring smile to her,"Don't worry, I'll go back and have a talk with Yubaba. I'll tell her I'm going to quit being her apprentice," they leaned towards each other,"I'm fine I got my name back."

She leaned even more closer,"Will we meet again sometime?"

"I'm sure we will."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he helped her down the first step,"Now go and don't look back."

When her hand slipped out of his, sadness clung to him like fog. As he watched her bobbing brown ponytail disappear behind a hill, he sighed.

_I will keep that promise. Because I will always love you._

Haku then turned around and ran to the bathhouse, and his new free life.

**A/N:THE END! I'll try to start on my next story quickly!! It will beeeee.......a TEEN TITANS STORY!! If you're interested then keep checking the Teen Titans section for a story by me! Sailor Vita! Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
